


I'll Look Out for You

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [59]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Eric and Chase are best friends, Happy Ending, Legal, M/M, authority kink, dedicated to all of you, no smut guys, or rather, perhaps abuse of authority, perhaps praise kink, slighty younger chase, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same House World, but instead, Foreman and Chase are best friends, and have been best friends for years.</p><p>Basically, Foreman's protective of Chase when House starts pinching the Aussie's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Look Out for You

"Hotdogs are the greatest." Foreman declared, and Chase nodded with a grin

"Not when you scarf them everyday like _someone,"_ the cheeky Australian rushed to keep up, cradling his warm food "But once a month, they are good." He stopped in front of the cafeteria bar in the hospital, and the woman sneered at him under her breath for bringing in outside food into the hospital canteen, but he ignored her, loading his hotdog with mayonnaise. Eric wrinkled his nose, reaching for the ketchup.

"You're the only person in the whole world who eats _mayonnaise_ on their hotdog."

Chase nudged him happily, mouth full "And your favourite person in the world?" he asked, muffled with a full mouth, and Eric chuckled, ruffling his hair fondly.

"And my favourite." Foreman declared, as they both went to a table in the corner "Now, eat them quick, few need to get reading up for the final exams next week."

"Yuck." House scrunched up his nose, looking away from the two best friends towards Wilson "Can you remember when we were like that?"

Wilson rolled his eyes "We were never like that."

"Exactly. That's why I love us." He stole another of Wilson's chips, and looked back at the table where the two best friends were laughing, and eating their hotdogs "Who are they anyway?"

Wilson sipped his coffee and laughed "Chase and Foreman, trainee doctors, they're going to be certified next week, doing their residency here. They're inseparable. Went to med school together, grad school, even high school. It's nice actually." House hummed non-committedly "What? You don't like seeing friendship?" Wilson challenged "I mean, physically, they couldn't be more different..."

Wilson was right there, House supposed, looking at the two 26 years olds. Foreman, was black. Tall, and muscled, with a dark, clean shaven beard around his jaw, dark hair and dark eyes, he was beefy. Whereas Chase was...barely tanned. Sun-kissed like he'd come from somewhere exotic. He had long, blond hair, bright blue eyes, and was slender and smaller framed, and didn't look old enough to even start growing a facial hair. Yet with the way that he and Foreman interacted, so comfortably, like brothers. "He's pretty."

Wilson blinked "Which one?"

"What do you think?"

"Chase." Wilson surmised, eyes roaming over the soon-to-be doctor, and nodding "Yeah. Why?"

"I just like to admire the scenery."

...

...

...

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Hey!" Chase whirled around, cheeks flushed, as he stared at the older Doctor who was smirking at him. He blinked owlishly, almost in disbelief "Did you just... _did you just squeeze my ass?"_

House sipped his coffee thoughtfully, "Yup."

Chase's mouth dropped open a little, staring this man up and down, before noticing the cane. He shut his mouth, realising "You're Doctor House," he whispered, in part awe "Wow, can I just say-" he stepped forward, hand out to shake, which House rejected "Well," he dropped it awkwardly, half smiling "I think you're a complete legend, Sir."

 _Hmm, Sir, he liked the sound of that._ House examined the young Aussie, the white coat seemed a little bit on him, and he dressed appallingly, but he looked hot and adorable at the same time. "Where's your other half?" House asked, and Chase blanched that House knew anything about him.

"Foreman? Foreman's in surgery-"

"I'm surprised you're not there watching him. You guys do everything together, right?" He steps forward, every movement of his body laced with intention. Chase swallows thickly, nodding so eagerly that strands of floppy blond hair fall into his forehead

"Yes Sir, b-but I had clinic duty and-"

"What your department?"

"S-surgery."

"Would you consider becoming my fellow?"

Chase blanches again, but his eyes light up at the idea "Would there be a spot for Foreman too, Sir? He's really good and-"

"Yes, yes, fine," House snaps irritably, and wonders away.

...

...

...

The plan _was_ to seduce the young Aussie and end up fucking him nice and hard in his apartment, but Foreman takes one look at House, and knows exactly what he wants form the youngest doctor, and is determined to protect his best friend. House imagines Foreman's protected Chase from a lot of bad partners in their time as friends. Every time House opens his mouth to invite Chase anywhere, or ask Chase to come with him to do his clinic hours, Foreman either offers to go, or escorts Chase everywhere. It's getting pretty damn annoying, and he thinks he's the only one to see it, until one day he limps into his office and sees Chase and Foreman arguing.

"If I didn't know any better," Chase growled, hands on his hips, and it just makes him look so _feminine_ it's delicious "I'd say you didn't want me to be with House!"

Foreman sighs down at him, like a best friend and an older brother "Rob, can't you see? He wouldn't _be_ with you, he'd use you and throw you to the side, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Chase's shoulders slump at that, and he rubs the back of his neck sighing "So is this how it's gonna be? You're gonna choose everyone I can and can't sleep with? What choices do I get to make?"

"Not everyone-" he cuts in "Just House. He won't be good for you. I see the way he looks at you, Chase. He'd do bad things to you." House shivers at that. Foreman's right. The ebony skinned man is more perceptive than he ever gave him credit for. Chase nods, looking suddenly deflated, and he rubs his arms.

"I know you're right," he whispers, and his voice quivers just a little "But I _liked_ him."

Foreman cups Chase's jaw, smiling softly "You'll like other people, Robbie. I promise."

...

...

...

"You know something?" House asked, legs kicked up onto his desk as he played with his red tennis ball, it was mostly dark on this floor, late at night and Chase had gone home hours ago, and Foreman had stayed behind to finish writing up some notes. Foreman looked up with a small grunt, tired "I think you should butt out between what will inevitably happen with Chase and I."

Foreman, to his credit, didn't even blink, he just resumed writing and looking down at his book "I won't let him get hurt."

"Who says I'd hurt him?"

"The fact you're a sadist, and he's so confused in regards to the father aspect of his life you'd just take advantage of him."

House sighed, having learnt quickly about Chase's issues. "You haven't considered the possibility that I could be _good_ for him." He said eventually, and Foreman's eyebrows drew together thoughtfully.

"Don't you just want to fuck him and fire him? Wilsons said that's kind of what you do. You also break people. Mess with their heads. I didn't want Chase to take this job, but he was so damn excited, I couldn't say no to him." House nodded in succession. It was rather difficulty to deny those ocean-blue puppy dog eyes anything. Foreman looked over House, and nodded "If you're serious about him, then go for it. But if you hurt him..." he stood up, and the threat was hard to miss. House nodded, fake saluting him

"Yes Sir!"

Foreman rolled his eyes.

...

...

...

When House came in the next morning, Foreman was conveniently (or pre-planned) late, and so it was just him and Chase, filling out crosswords and sharing food. House sidled up beside him on the table, and placed a hand high up on Chase's thigh "My place, tonight?" He prompted bluntly, and Chase bit his bottom lip, looking at him. House sighed. "Foreman gave us the okay."

Chase beamed. "I'd love too."

House felt jealously surge through his veins, but he knew, with time, Chase would come to want House's approval more than Foreman's. There would be a battle for attention between him and Foreman, no doubt. But House found himself looking forward to the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> x


End file.
